Emmett's Plan!
by BellaCullen231
Summary: It's Edward's birthday and Emmett has a suprise in store for him! what could it be .........!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I had all the Cullen's would I own Twilight  
Me: YES YES!  
Edward: No as you didn't right the stories  
****Me: Spoil sport =[  
**

**Based in Eclipse**

**Chapter 1. Emmett's Plan!**

**Bella's POV**

So here I am stuck in a house with Emmett and Jasper plus Alice as well. All of them were staring at me but I didn't even realise Emmett was talking about Edward. I was daydreaming about him. Until _**Buzz Buzz **_something was vibrating me. I felt a cold pair of hands shaking me to get my attention. 'Arrrrrrrrrrrrr I'm here WHAT!'  
'Your bloody phone is ringing Bella' Alice yelled!

'Hello Edward' (like I didn't know his voice)  
'Are you being safe?'  
'Erm yes' I replied, 'why?'  
'Just checking Alice is doing her job right to keep you safe from Emmett with his evil plans anyway I'll call you later after hunting to tell you we are coming back home.'  
'Ok love you......' Call Ended!

I closed my phone then put it back in my pocket I looked up to see Emmett bouncing up and down none stop in his chair then he yelled** I HAVE AN IDEA!.** It felt like someone shaking the house it was that bloody loud. When he finished my ears starting ringing I had to cover my ears up they hurt so much. Jasper wacked him saying you do remember Bella is still human and she's our brother's fiancée.

'Whoops sorry Bella I totally forgot but I have this amazing good idea as I've already told Carlisle and Esme they thought it was a good idea. My idea is for tomorrow since its Edward's birthday' All their mouths dropped open even mine. Crap I said I totally forgot it was his birthday. Anyway Emmett began talking again 'Back to the idea were are all in here to keep the secret;  
'Alright Emmett what's this good plan?' Alice squealed in delight  
'Alice calm down' I said 'your already scaring me with that smile  
Ok tomorrow night we are going to throw a party for Edwina at 2pm. I even have parts for you and this means all of you.'  
(We all looked terrified even me.)

'Alice I want you to do the clothes, food, the lights and the decorations  
Jasper I want you to choose the music'  
'but .....'  
'No buts Jasper' Emmett growled.  
'Bella I want you to be with Edwina till I'll ring you up and by the way your party outfit and his are in your closet as whilst you were asleep last night and Edward was hunting Alice quickly put them in.'  
My face was shocked.  
'So when I go home you want Edward to come to mine?'  
'Well done Bella, Charlie already knows he's coming over so its fine, chill lil sis it's going to be fine.'  
'Carlisle and Esme's jobs are inviting people to the party. Right that's everything done and dusted. Now we need to gets Edwina's presents and the time is 6:30pm.'  
'But what does he want, now that's going to be hard' I said.  
Everyone laughed 'Actually Bella that's already sorted' Alice sang. 'As you weren't here yesterday we asked him what he wants without making him suspicious.'

'Here's what he wants' Emmett chucked me a folded piece of paper I opened it and started reading.

_**1. New Phone – Touch Screen Samsung  
2. Laptop  
3. Chain with Bella & Me  
4. To be with Bella forever**_

'That's erm a bit easy for me I think.'  
'Ok here's what I want you to do Bella' Emmett boomed.  
'You can get the picture of you and Edwin as we have got the chain already. Carlisle and Esme has got him the laptop .'  
'So thats means we need to get the rest I replied'  
'Yes anyway the phone is from me, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.  
'Bella grab your stuff and lets go Alice sang'.

**(A/N- To see what happens read the next chapters!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's my birthday and I want to own all the Cullen's  
Mum: No you can't  
Disclaimer: But I've already got 2 hamsters called Twilight and Edward next I need the rest of the family**

**Chapter 2: The Shop**

**Bella's POV**

I was gathering all my stuff and ran to the car I was next to him until HONK HONK Emmett was honking his car.' I'm right here I screamed'.  
'Oh sorry Bella' then he laughed.  
We were there in like 10 minutes as Emmett drives faster than my Edward.

**Alice POV**

'Yay! We are here' I sang.

'Shhhhhhhhhh Alice, Edward isn't far he can here you.' Jasper and Emmett said together.

We all got out with Alice skipping into the shop. Boy it is massive I had to drag Bella away as she was staring at the jewellery, Jasper and Emmett started giggling.

'You should see the phones!' I whispered in her ear.

**Bella's POV**

That got my attention, we walked to the phone area my mouth dropped open I was about to run and scream _I'M IN HEAVEN_ but Alice stopped me just in time. Whilst I was in phone heaven Jasper already found the phone. I walked with Alice to the phone OHMAIGAWHNESS the price is so cheap, £25 pounds ooohhh I have enough to buy one but oh dear that means all my money will be all gone...... crap. Edward won't be happy. I looked at my watch oh my god it's been an hour and we have got the phone, picture and chain and laptop. Alice I said please can you drive us home as Emmett made me feel travel sick. The boys laughed then Alice glared and they stopped. We were driving home until BUZZ BUZZ my phone was ringing again I bet this was Edward I got the phone out my pocket and look at the name I was right.  
'Hello Edward'  
'Hey love just to tell you we are coming home in an hour.'  
'Ok bye love you' Call Ended.

We were home in 15 minutes, as soon as we entered the house Alice ran and had, in her hands, wrapping paper, cello tape, tags and scissors, in 5 minutes and ran into the lounge where we sat. First she wrapped the bracelet chain with the photo of me and Edward that I put in. After she was done she put the tag on and pushed the neatly wrapped present to me I wrote

_Dear Edward x  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
Love  
Bella  
xxx_

Everyone was watching me write it when I finished and looked up they were all smiling at me.

'Now Bella put it in your bag until tomorrow' Jasper replied before I said anything. Then Alice wrapped up the phone carefully and passed it around even me as I wrote Rosalie's name on it as my writing looks like hers if I can be that neat. My phone rang I knew it was Edward.........I was right.

'Hello Edward let me guess you're on your way home.'  
'how did you know that?'  
'Erm... I guessed.'  
'We'll be home in30 mins.'  
'Ok bye'. Call Ended.

'Quickly hide the presents and Bella put that present in your bag before Edwina is home.' Alice sang not to loud. Then she got up with the other presents and was back in a flash. In her hands were a pack of cards so then Edward wouldn't be suspicious.

When Edward was back we were all playing go fish Emmett wasn't happy he was losing. He came and put his hand on my shoulder I gave a scream and my cards went flying I turned round and saw Edward. They all laughed. I tried not to blush but, I did. He bent down and whispered in my ear sorry I made you jump then he kissed me on my neck until...

'EXCUSE me lovebirds!' Emmett boomed. Edward growled.

'Alice what time is it and what time do I need to leave?'  
'Its 8:30pm so you better leave now and take Edward with you'  
'Ok' I replied whilst dragging Edward.  
I got into the driver's seat and before I put my seatbelt on.....  
'Where are we going?' Edward asked confusedly  
'To my house as your sleeping over if that's alright with you!'  
'Cool' he said.  
We got the house at 9pm and Charlie was standing at the door.  
'Hello dad' I shouted.  
'Erm, hello Bella, Edward come on in.'  
We went straight to my room as Charlie went to watch the football as usual.  
'So why am I sleeping here tonight?' he asked  
'Erm... because I wanted you to come. Anyway tomorrow Alice wants you and me back at 2pm!'  
'Okay'  
'Right I'm off to get changed for bed. I'll be right back, I won't be long.  
(10 minutes later)

I peeked around the door and found Edward lying down on my bed blowing a tissue up and down from his mouth.  
'EDWARD' I made him jump.  
'Yes' he replied  
'What the fuck are you doing?'

'I got bored so I thought I should blow this tissue up and down.'  
'Ermm. Okay?' I said confusedly.  
'The time is 10pm.'  
we started talking for ages. I felt sleepy one minute I was awake then the next I was asleep.

**Edward's POV**

Bella looks very beautiful asleep but she's dreaming about me and her together forever. She's been asleep for a long time. Its 8:30am now, oh she's waking up. Finally!

(A/N- you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Getting Ready

Bella's POV

I woke up to see Edward face lying down next to mine staring at me. Boy he made me jump I shot right up.  
Sorry did I scare you he asked confusedly  
Erm yes, I tried not to blush but I did  
Awh I'm going to miss that when you're a vampire.  
Edward what time is it.......?  
Well now it's 9am as you took your time waking up.  
Do you have a..........

Just before I finished my sentence he kissed me on the lips for a long time. I had to stop for a breather.

Hehe silly of me for doing that Bella   
Problem.......  
Not really he said I love watching you sleep it fascinates me.  
Yes you told me that a thousand times now.... anyway be right back I'm off to get breakfast.  
(10 minutes later)  
I peeked around the door and Edward was still lying down on the bed blowing the tissue up and down again. So I ran to the bed but instead I tripped over my own feet and landed on my face to the floor with a loud THUMP. Glad that Charlie was a heavy sleeper. Edward rushed by me helping me up and said Are you alright Bella?  
Yup and I went straight to the bed and fell.

12pm. Boy I was hungry so I got myself a quick sandwich and Edward got himself some water but spilt half on me . BRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr that's cold.  
Sorry Bella, he got me a towel and I dried myself.  
20 minutes later after I was dried we went back to my room. I looked at my clock and the time was 12:45pm. I went to my wardrobe and found my dress and Edward's outfit. I took them both out and gave Edward his.  
What's this for he asked?  
Erm just put it on, but when I get back from the bathroom I want you to be wearing that suit ok   
Ok he said.

I went straight to the bathroom with my dress in a covered zip bag with a label with small writing saying  
To Bella  
Hope you like the dress  
Love  
Alice  
xx

Great hope she didn't get me a pink dress. I locked the door behind me and unzipped the bag. There I saw was this purpley/blue silk dress it looked gorgeous. I got the dress out and underneath was a black cardigan, leggings and black flat, sequin shoes.

15 minutes later I came out

I went in my room and saw Edward in his suit. He looked very smart he turned round and he eyes met my gaze then all of a sudden his mouth dropped open and said  
You look gorgeous  
Ermm thanks so do you. So then i grabbed my bag with his present in then I grabbed his arm and we went straight to the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wonder if I can marry one of the Cullen family 3  
Friend: Haha you wish  
Me: Neverrrrrr one of them is mine  
Edward: I'm taken  
Disclaimer: I give up**

**Chapter 4 – Edwards Party**

Edward closed the door and I put the keys in to start the car, it took me a while to get moving I heard Edward snigger.  
I looked at him and he stopped and gazed into my eyes I tried not to blush, before I put my foot on the pedal, I reached into the side pocket and got a blind fold and gave it to Edward.

"Why do I need this?" He asked confused

"I'm taking you somewhere special. I don't want you to see." I replied.

He put the blind fold on. I giggled. He didn't hear me and he didn't realise that on the blindfold had the words "SO SEXY" written on it.

I pressed the pedal with my foot and off we went to the place. I turned on the radio and we were singing to music that we both loved.

We were at a red light and I got my phone and texted Alice saying; Alice we are in the car just around the corner so see you in a second x.

I got a reply witch stated; Yay can't wait to see his face expression x.

**5 minutes later**

I sent a text back saying "We are here. x"

"Finally I'll get everyone sorted we will be in downstairs area.x" Alice replied

"Ok Edward we are here but don't take your mask off stay in the car." I got out my side, got my bag, shut the door, went to his side of the car and opened it. He got out carefully.

"Edward what I want you to do is link arms with me and follow ALL of my instructions" and that he did.

**15 minutes late.**

We got inside the house and down the stairs, which took us a while

"Right Edward when I say 3 take off your blind fold.

1...  
2...  
3...

(He took the blind fold off slowly)

**"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!"**

Edwards's mouth made the iconic 'O' shape.

We walked towards everyone. His family approached us with his wrapped presents in their hands.

Alice came up to me and dragged me away from Edward. She took me upstairs into her room.

"Did you bring his present?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. It's in my bag."

I gave Alice my bag; she saw the present, then gave it back. I took out the present carefully. Just before I closed my bag Alice snatched at my hand and in an instant I was back with Edward. He didn't know anything about what had just happened.

Alice brought him a chair to sit on. Everyone gathered up to see what he had got.

Carlisle and Esme gave him their present to him. He unwrapped it with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow a laptop, I owe you a hug later" He stated

Then Alice gave the next present and enounced, grinning like a Cheshire Cat;

"This is from me, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie"

He opened his present. He was quiet for a while, then he outbursted

"OH MY GOODNESS A TOUCH SCREEN PHONE!"

Alice had to nudge me as I was gazing into space... I forgot about everything and what was going on back at earth.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
